Snow white and the Seven Dwarfs
by savethemadscientist
Summary: The story of Snow white and the Seven Dwarfs but not as you know it.


**A.N: Sorry for the delay in getting the next chapter of Cinderella written, I hope to have it done by the end of the week. Until then please enjoy the first chapter of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.**

 **Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Chapter One**

This is the story of a beautiful princess and her jealous evil stepmother; the Queen. The Queen orders for the princess to be killed but she gets away and lives with seven dwarfs. The Queen tries to kill snow white but fails, she tries again but fails. A third time she succeeds. Snow white is then brought back to life by the piece of poisoned apple being dislodged from her throat. She and the prince live happily ever after.

However this tale is different. There is no princess only a widowed Queen. The maiden's name is not Snow white, it's Ruth. The Queen's name is Valerie and she rules the kingdom due to her husband's recent death. At the same time a baby has been born to a poor couple, a girl. They call her Ruth.

A few days after her birth, the family is visited by a travelling wise woman. On this day Ruth's mother, Abigale is at home looking after her while her father, Jonathon is at work. Abigale, Jonathon and Ruth live in a small one bedroom house in a village near Queen Valerie's castle. There is a small kitchen area, a toilet and a small living area on the bottom floor and the bedroom on the top floor. The living area is sparsely furnished with only a rocking chair and a comfy chair in it. Although if you look at it you'd think I was joking. There are books all over the room, stacked in piles that reach the ceiling. Books that have been passed down from generation to generation and now belong to Abigale or Jonathon. Abigale and Jonathon are descendants in a long line of witches and wizards. With each new generation the magical powers has become stronger. Ruth has inherited powers from both parents. But sadly that is not always a good thing.

On the day of the visit Abigale is sat in the rocking chair with the sleeping Ruth in her arms. She is slowly rocking the chair backwards and forwards. There is a knock on the door. Abigale gets up from the chair but Ruth does not stir. Abigale is wearing a grey short sleeved dress with a full length skirt. She opens it to find Clarissa, the travelling wise woman stood there. Clarissa has dark grey hair and brown eyes. Her age is unknown. Abigale has black hair with dark brown eyes and her skin is slightly darker than milk chocolate. She is currently twenty two years old.

"Clarissa, it's been years" Abigale says.

"I know, yet it doesn't feel like that" Clarissa says.

"May I come in?" Clarissa asks.

"Of course where are my manners?" Abigale asks herself.

"Don't worry, they are still there, you just forgot them for a moment" Clarissa says. Abigale moves to allow Clarissa in and shuts the door behind her. She then walks over to the soft chair to move the pile of things on it.

"Don't worry Abigale, I've got it sorted" Clarissa says. She then waves her hands and another soft chair appears out of nowhere.

"Would you like a drink of tea?" asks Abigale.

"Yes Please, if it's no trouble" Clarissa says.

"It's not trouble; would you hold Ruth for me while I do it?" Abigale asks.

"I'd love to" Clarissa says.

Abigale hands Ruth to Clarissa and walks into the kitchen. Clarissa has hold of Ruth in her arms for a couple of minutes before anything happens. Then the tiny wrapped bundle moves in Clarissa's arms. The tiny arms move out from under the blanket they're wrapped in and stretch to above the tiny head. The mouth opens and Ruth yawns. A minute later her eyes open up slowly to reveal a pair of eyes the colour of dark chocolate. Ruth opens her hands and Clarissa puts one of her fingers in it. The Ruth closes her hands. After a minute Ruth releases Clarissa's finger which she then uses to stroke Ruth's cheek. She feels the softness of her skin. A minute later Abigale walks back into the living area from the kitchen.


End file.
